


a kiss for good luck

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Series: reylo week 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, F/M, Fluff, Reylo Week 2018, Snark, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: Everything seems to be going wrong for Rey the morning of her best friends' wedding, including the last-minute replacement wedding planner(Wedding themed ficlets originally for Reylo Week 2018)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: reylo week 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565686
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	a kiss for good luck

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [reylocanoncrumbs](https://reylocanoncrumbs.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for the prompt “i’m the wedding planner, and you’re the best man/bridesmaid” ❤️ and for Day 1: Colors of [Reylo Week 2018](https://reylo-week-2019.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (Still trying to get all my fics on ao3 XD. Originally posted on [tumblr](https://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/173301867758/im-the-wedding-planner-and-youre-the-best))

Rey stares in horror at the unzipped garment bag hanging from her closet door. She'd been thrilled with how forward-thinking she was in getting her maid of honor dress dry cleaned before Rose’s wedding. It'd get all the creases out of the fragile fabric that had formed from being shoved in her closet since the fitting, without Rey having to trust herself with an iron. Not that Rose would be upset if the dress was wrinkled, but Rey wanted everything to be perfect for her two best friends’ wedding. Now, the sheer overlay is mangled and torn, stuck to the dress underneath in unsightly clumps. 

She thinks about dragging it back to the cleaners and demanding to know what the hell had happened. At the very least, this is the kind of thing they should have mentioned when she picked it up yesterday. But she'll have to deal with them later. Her hair and makeup is already in place and she needs to get to the venue soon to make sure Rose and Finn have managed to drag themselves away from each other and out of bed. Quickly, she digs into her closet and pulls out the sleeveless green wrap dress she'd worn to graduation. It's the only thing she has that's nearly nice enough, and Rose had even helped her pick it out. She snaps a photo of the remains of her original dress and sends it to Rose, just so she knows what's happened, then tosses on the new one and gets on the road. 

When she arrives at the old B&B, she's barely gotten out of her car when she's accosted by a tall man in a dark suit. 

“Where have you been?” he snaps at her, crossing his arms over a ridiculously broad chest. “The wedding starts in three hours, and _you_ are responsible for getting the bride ready. What -" He stops as he looks her over. “What the hell are you wearing?” 

“My dress,” she says with a raised eyebrow. “Who the fuck are you?”

“The wedding planner. That is _not_ your dress, your dress is pink satin and chiffon, because the theme color is rose _pink_. Not whatever the hell this is.” He prods the strap of her dress in disgust. She scowls and slaps his hand away, and is gratified to see him wince.

“Where's Poe?” she demands.

“Came down sick. Something contagious. I'm taking over for him. Where is your _dress_?’ 

Rey wonders if Rose knows about the change in planners. She shrugs with an affected lack of concern designed to irritate him. “Got destroyed at the dry cleaners. Figured this would work just as well.” She has to hide her grin as he grinds his teeth. 

“It's. Not. Pink. The wedding colors are _clearly_ defined as rose pink and cream, and that is neither.”

“Roses are green too,” Rey says cheerily. She's really starting to enjoy being able to watch this stranger's blood pressure rise. His cheeks have gone past rose pink and are headed for red. She briefly considers telling him that if he doesn't calm down, he won't match the theme colors either, but thinks he might actually burst a vein. 

“That is not how that works!” He doesn't quite yell, but it's close. He looks like he might go start kicking a rose bush. 

“Rose said it was fine.” She hasn't actually heard back from Rose yet, but she probably won't mind. Rose saves her irritation for things that matter, one of the reasons they get along so well. If Rose does has a problem with it, they'll figure something else out, but Rey's not bowing down to some hyped-up event planner with a God complex. 

He glares at her suspiciously, and Rey knows he doesn't buy her story, but he can't prove it. “Fine. _Fine_. If the bride says it's okay, then it's fine.” He points a finger at her though. “If she's unhappy though, I _will_ strip you down and force you into something suitable.”

Rey glares back, offended that he thinks she'd do anything to upset her friend. “ _Fine_ ,” she spits, and shoves him aside to stride up to the house. She turns around at the doorway though, unable to resist one last parting shot. “You may want to take that stick out of your ass though! I don't think it's the right color either.” She shouts this across the yard, just in time for Jess and and Kare to pull up and get out of their car. Rey flushes and ducks into the house, leaving the speechless wedding planner behind her. 

Rey manages to avoid the replacement planner almost entirely up to and throughout the wedding. As expected, Rose is more than okay with the change in dresses, even saying the contrast in the dresses will be an improvement. Rey tallies a mental victory for herself against Mr. Rose Pink. She and Rey chatter excitedly as Rey helps Rose into her dress, and by the time they're down to the final hour, they're joined by the rest of the wedding party, all thrilled to see their friends tie the knot.

The ceremony goes off without a hitch, and Rey only cries twice. The newlyweds say their vows under a flowered arch on a gorgeously sunny day. Rey couldn't be happier for them. Afterwards, it's a blur of photos and congratulations, and then the garden is transformed into the reception area. Once Rey has done her duties with her speech and deftly avoided the bouquet toss, she feels free to settle at the back of the crowd with a glass of wine, watching the party contentedly. She jumps when someone comes up next to her, and then glares when she sees who it is. 

“Oh. You,” she says with as much disdain as she can muster. “Come to tell me how my green dress ruined the wedding?”

She watches him out of the corner of her eyes and is surprised that instead of snapping at her, he turns pink, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. “Actually, I wanted to…apologize for that,” he mumbles, and she nearly drops her glass in shock. 

“Really?” She takes a sip and tries to keep her tone aloof.

“Yeah. I...may have been under some stress this morning. With Poe dropping out and having to come in at the last minute to a wedding I'd never even fucking heard of before eight o'clock this morning, and then trying to decipher Poe’s notes, which are _always_ a fucking mess, why he can't just use a binder and tabs, I do not know, and then trying to figure out who was who and making sure everything was in the right place.” He takes a deep breath. “And I may have taken it out on you. And you didn't deserve that, even if you did show up in a _green_ dress. So I'm sorry.”

She looks at him, wide-eyed, speechless for a moment. “Thanks,” she says, when she finally unsticks her tongue. “...I should probably apologize too, I didn't need to antagonize you the way I did.”

He chuckles, and it's a deep, rich sound that makes something completely unnecessary flutter in her chest. “No, I deserved that. You just gave back what you got.” He holds out his hand. “I never even introduced myself. Ben.“

She takes it. “Rey.” He nods. 

“Nice to meet you.” His tone is surprisingly earnest. 

“You too,” she says, and is surprised to find she might even mean it.

They turn back and stand in companionable silence. Ben flags down a waiter and takes a glass of wine for himself. “Really, I didn't need to worry,” he says after taking a sip. “Those two are so in love the entire wedding party could have shown up naked and they wouldn't have noticed.” 

She snorts, choking slightly on her wine. He quickly turns and pats her back with a huge hand that nearly covers her from shoulder to shoulder, a thought that only makes her cough more. “You okay?” he asks with concern. 

“Yeah,” she gasps, regaining her breath. His warm hand rubs her before falling away, and she misses it almost immediately. She gestures to Finn and Rose at the head table. “You're right though. They would have been happy today no matter what.” She smiles fondly. “I'm glad today went well for them. They deserve it.”

He looks over at her and smiles too. “That's why I do this, you know. Getting to help people have their day together, seeing them happy.”

She looks over at him and cocks her head. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He looks down at his wine and takes a large swallow. “Didn't always used to believe in this kind of stuff, some bad experiences, spent a while making people miserable doing something else. This is good though. Not every couple is like them. Days like this remind me why I changed.”

She looks at him with wide eyes, not expecting that kind of confession. “That's really sweet.” She glances at her own drink. “I don't know if I always believe in that stuff either, but they make me want to.”

He smiles fondly at her. “You can tell they're the kind of couple who'll stick together even when things go wrong.” Rey nods, thinking of all the things Finn and Rose have already gone through. Ben's smile turns teasing. “Even maids of honor showing up in the wrong color dress.”

She hits his shoulder loudly playfully and laughs. “Hey!”

He holds his hands up in mock surrender and grins at her. “Really though, you were right. The green worked better than I could have planned myself. And you… you look beautiful.” The last part is said completely seriously, and she blinks, not expecting the change in tone. 

“Thanks,” she says, blushing. 

“And see, there's that rose pink,” he teases, nodding at her face. “Perfect.” She wrinkles her nose at him, but doesn't stop grinning. 

They chat for the rest of the party, only interrupted when Rose and Finn come over to thank them both. Rey stays past seeing the happy couple off to help him clean up, not quite ready to leave. And when she finally does, it's with his number in her pocket and a promise to call tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [pillowfort as thelastjedi](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/960042), [tumblr as thewayofthetrashcompactor](https://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/189557759303/read-on-ao3-this-was-written-for), and [twitter as briartrash](https://twitter.com/briartrash/status/1203787862971424768?s=20). 
> 
> Comments always appreciated!


End file.
